As consumers are increasingly able to skip advertising segments (i.e., “commercials”) in video content, advertisers and content producers are seeking alternatives to the traditional commercial segment to advertise products. For example, a user may fast forward through commercials in a television (TV) show or engage in other activities (e.g., take a bathroom break) for the duration of commercials. When consumers knowingly avoid commercials in video content, it becomes more difficult for content producers/providers to promote the advantages of advertising products. Product placement within programs or other content may be used to advertise products outside the traditional commercial segment. However, product placement can add delays in production and can lead to costly reshoots.
In certain situations, even after the advertisers and content providers have agreed on product placement campaigns (i.e., commercials) and costs, viewing demographics may sometimes change by the air date of a program in which the commercial is to be placed. In such cases, advertisers and content providers may need to reshoot the commercial or accept the smaller viewership. Further, the product originally shot may have changed (e.g., different cereal box design, or container design, etc) and the advertiser may continue with the old product design in the commercial or may incur costs for a new commercial that includes the new product design. Moreover, advertisers and content providers may wish to use a single commercial to place products that best match a viewing demographic (e.g., a soda bottle in Mexico and a soda can in the U.S.) without having to produce or pay for multiple commercials with different types of the same product (i.e., bottle and can).